1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor sleeping equipment and more specifically it relates to a sleeping bag system for providing those items necessary to provide optimum space, comfort and protection from the elements for outdoor sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor portable sleeping equipment has been in use for years. Typically, outdoor portable sleeping equipment requires an individual to carry separately a tent, sleeping bag, and air-mattress or pad. Existing shelter systems do not traditionally combine all necessary elements into one system. Additionally, those systems which attempt to combine some or all of the elements of a tent, sleeping bag and air mattress or pad provide limited space for the occupant once the structure is erected. Current systems mostly provide a ground cover connected to an inflatable or self-supporting shelter.
In an effort to minimize size and weight the prior art combination systems consistently provide limited internal space for the occupant. Current designs are limited in their ability to provide the benefits of side mesh windows allowing cross-flow air ventilation and insect protection. Additionally, prior art current systems have semi-circular support structures which minimize comfort and storage space for the occupant.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,832 to Russel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,029 to Russel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,146 to Gregg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,935 to Gustafson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,980 to Ebert; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,919 to Middleton.
Russel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,832) discloses a self-supporting outdoor sleeping system. Russel teaches a ground cover sheet to which a tent cover is attached to the form of a body section and a head section.
Russel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,029) discloses a self-supporting outdoor sleeping system similar in structure to the previous patent using flexible rods to provide a semi-circular enclosure.
Gregg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,146) discloses a portable shelter system. Gregg teaches a one-person shelter with an internal support structure to hold the structure open.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing those items necessary to provide optimum space, comfort and protection from the elements for outdoor sleeping. All current combination systems are erected in a semi-circular position attempting to minimize weight and size of the system. By using a semicircular design these systems fail to benefit from the advantages available in the current design. The prior art systems do not provide the space necessary to sit within the structure. Current combination systems are limited to providing the occupant a place to sleep and be protected from the elements.
In these respects, the sleeping bag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing all items necessary to provide shelter, comfort, security and protection from the elements for outdoor sleeping.